It's a Modern World After All
by White Shade
Summary: Belle finally gets out of the Mr. Gold's grip for one night only...her and girls end up at the pawn shop for some secret sharing. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T for drinking. Little romance too.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is was in the challenge forum for OUAT, but I misinterpreted the intention, so this is how it came out. Still pretty good.

**It's a Modern World After All**

Emma sighed as Red came into the office that day. Her face had shown it all, something was up. The blonde put down her pen in mid-sentence, for Ruby was also still wearing her work clothing. This had to be urgent.

"Emma...Mr. Gold is up to no good," she began.

"Yeah," Emma said in monotone. "Tell me what I already don't know."

"He took my red cloak. I know he did it. I had there this morning, and then he and that girl came in. After he went into the back room, they left. I went back there and my cloak was gone!" Ruby exclaimed.

"So...you proceeded to stalk him?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows slightly, thinking this whole predicament was completely ridiculous.

"No, of course not. I don't trust him that's all," Ruby said. Emma sighed again, tired and slightly annoyed with work today.

"Please Emma," she begged. "I wouldn't come to you if it wasn't important."

"It's okay Red," Emma replied. "I've just been having very rough days."

Red smiled, taking a seat in the chair across from Emma's. She told the sheriff everything she needed to know, and that afternoon, Emma was off to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop.

Surprisingly, she had no luck there, and the shop was locked up tighter than a sailor's knot. She thought to try his house, and as she was walking up, she found Belle on the front porch, reading a book. Ruby's cloak was right at her side!

"Belle?" Emma asked.

"Yes, that's me," Belle replied. "Emma right?"

"Yeah, I'm the sheriff...and you just stole Red's cloak. Come on, didn't your parents teach you better than this?" Emma asked, wanting to role her eyes as she stepped up onto the porch.

"Oh!" Belle said, looking at the cloak. "I was supposed to return that to her hours ago! How could I forget? Please, let me explain..." Emma took a seat.

"You see, I was thinking about making a surprise for that man named Jefferson. He's the one who got me out of that basement and sent me to find Rumpelstiltskin. I feel as though I owe him. So, I ran back to Granny's after we had a drink together to get the cloak so I could get a few measurements and proportions before I went making one for Jefferson. I meant to return it," Belle said.

"Why didn't you just tell Ruby?" Emma asked, thinking that would have made this whole scenario disappear. Therefore, her job was much easier.

"Jefferson was right there at the bar! I told Granny."

Emma sighed, almost ready to laugh, but then again, she wasn't up for that either today. All her twists with Henry and Regina, the whole thing was just out of control. Henry was moving in with Emma and Mary Margaret, and Regina seemed to have disappeared after the curse was broken.

Belle invited Emma in for a drink, because Belle knew Emma could use it. They talked for a while, Belle asking about Henry and the whole cause of the curse. She seemed curious about everything in the modern world, considering she'd been shut out for most of her time in Storybrooke.

"Why did Regina lock you up?" Emma asked, setting down her glass.

"Honestly, your guess is as good as mine. I'm still trying to remember everything from my past. Rumpelstiltskin seems to be helping me out," Belle smiled at her widely.

"Don't take offense to this, but I am rather curious. How can you love him? He's so, well, you know..."

"Cold?" Belle finished, looking her expectedly. "It's all right, I understand. Rumpelstiltskin is a bit of a troubled man, but...well, I've known him for a long time. You have yet to see his more sensitive side. He brought magic back to Storybrooke, where it was supposed to be. I can't say whether that's good or bad, but he seems content...then again, he always liked his power...more than he liked me, that's for sure."

Emma flinched at Belle's explanation, staring at her, folding her eyebrows together. Sympathetic now almost, Emma looked Belle in the eyes.

"Why would you say that?" she asked. Within the girl's eyes reflected a sense of knowledge and wisdom Emma could not yet grasp to its fullest intent.

"He told me that once, I called him out on it. I know he loves me, but I think he's got other motives for this place. I wish I could tell you, but even I don't know," Belle replied, looking at the red rose on the dinning room table.

"Sheesh whenever we talk about him, you smile a lot!"

"What else can I say?" Belle asked, shrugging. "I love him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Take the Dare**

When Ruby's situation was cleared away, Emma thought about Belle more often than she anticipated. The girl had been through so much, she seemed to like a night in better than a night out, and she was in love with the town's slyest contractor. Emma smirked as she walked home that night.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed and he ran from the kitchen chair he was sitting at to hug Emma as a greeting home.

"Hey you," Emma replied, looking up to see Mary Margaret at the kitchen counter, slaving away as she always did.

"Hello Emma," Snow said with a smile. "How was work?"

"Cumbersome as usual..." Emma found this a perfect opportunity. "Hey, what do you know about Belle? That girl Regina kept from Mr. Gold all this time."

"Belle?" Snow inquired. "Not a whole lot. She's reserved, or so Red likes to say. Ashley's met with her a few times with pleasant conversation. I think she helps out with the baby sometimes. I don't spend too much time with her though, so I can't judge."

"She's Beauty, from Beauty and the Beast," Henry stated.

"Yes I know that," Emma said with a smile. "I was just thinking. I had a case today involving her. We got to talking a while. She seems very nice. She's pretty. I'm surprised she isn't more outgoing."

"Well, I'm sure Gold has her locked up pretty tight. Watches her like a hawk, I hear. Not that she wants to go many places right now, given her condition," Snow said with a shrug and a glance at the cookie batter in front of her.

Emma nodded, shaking away her thoughts of Belle for now. Shawn and Ashley were holding a barbecue tonight, so Mary Margaret was making cookies for later. Henry just finished his homework, so he began helping her in the kitchen.

There was a sudden knock at the door, startling everyone in the house. Snow jumped, sighing as she realized it was only the door. She'd been so caught up in the baking with Henry that she shut everything else out. Emma flinched in the chair she was sitting in, finishing up some last minute paperwork. The sheriff rose to answer the door.

"Oh hey, Belle, Mr. Gold," Emma greeted, causing the other two to look up from there spot in the kitchen.

"Good even, Miss Swan," Mr. Gold replied. "I have some business to attend that would nearly bore everyone in this room. I was wondering if you might accompany Belle to the dinner at Ashley's tonight. I'll be joining you an hour or so late."

"Sure," Emma said, gesturing Belle inside. "Come on in."

Emma and Mr. Gold exchanged a look, and Emma saw a hint of perhaps either annoyance or gratitude, she couldn't tell just yet. His eyes held a soft gesture as he took his leave, the cane at his side, and his straight hair falling perfectly in line along his neck. The savior shut the door.

"Hi Belle!" Henry exclaimed, looking at Belle's simple cotton dress. "You look pretty."

"Thank you Henry," Belle said, seemingly a bit uncertain of herself. Snow could see this, so she ushered the child's mind back to the shaping of the next few pans of cookies to go in the oven.

Belle turned to Emma, and the two girls sat in the living room.

"Now, was that look good or bad?" Emma asked in a whisper.

"I think it had good intentions," Belle replied. "He's just protective...that's all."

* * *

As they arrived that early evening at the barbecue, Snow with cookies, Belle seemed to keep herself apart from everyone else. A book in her hands, Belle sat on the couch, inside, away from the food. Emma watched her sitting inside, and Ashley came up next to her with the baby.

"Has she been in there the whole time?" Ashley asked, adjusting the baby in her arms.

"Yeah, I was gonna go in and talk to her," Emma said, making a move for the door.

"That's a good idea," Ashley agreed. "If you can, bring her out. I think I could connect with her."

Emma walked into the house, closing the door softly behind her. Belle didn't even so much as throw her a glance. She just stared into her book as Emma came to sit next to her on the couch.

"Oh," Belle said, startled. "I'm sorry. It's getting to the good part." She gestured to the book.

"How many times have you read that book?" Emma asked.

"Twice," she replied, adjusting to sit next to Emma, the book open and she pointed to one of the pictures.

"Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him 'till chapter three," Belle explained, a smile on her face.

"Why don't you come outside?" Emma suggested, however Belle looked down. "It'll make you feel better."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that," she confided in a quiet voice. "I've been comfortable with Mr. Gold in our own part of town..."

"You need some girlfriends, Belle. I know Ashley wants to talk to you. I mean, how much longer can you stay so close to Mr. Gold?"

"He said he didn't want me wandering when Regina had power..."

"I'll be sure Regina doesn't harm you. I'm the sheriff, it's what I do," Emma reassured her. "You can come outside for a little while and talk."

"What would I talk about?" Belle asked.

"Well, Ashley has this game. It's only if you have a guy though, so Ruby and I just make up a boyfriend. It's way more fun if you have one though. You go around, asking each other questions about them. The catch is that the questions have to either be awkward, hilarious, quirky, or surprising," Emma said.

"How do you play if you make up a guy?" Belle asked.

"Well, I used Graham. Long story, but he's gone now. Ruby uses guys in town like Billy the mechanic, but...I don't know how she does it. I just try and imagine what it might have been like."

Belle looked at Emma, putting down the book on the clear glass coffee table and placing her hands in her lap, thinking. Emma stared in hope that she would say yes, but the time was a little too much for her comfort.

Emma thought perhaps Gold told her specifically not to go outside until he arrived, but she could never be sure. The sheriff placed a hand on Belle's, feeling the softness of her gentile skin.

"Well, all right. I'll come out," Belle finally said, taking the book for comfort. Emma smiled.

"Good. Come on," she ushered Belle outside on the lawn, where the smell of some delicious meat entered her nose, and the smoke in the air reminded her of a home she once knew long ago.

Belle loved the familiar smell, and she followed Emma towards Ashely, Ruby, and Snow.

They greeted her with more warmth than Belle expected. Belle thought this would be a good thing for her, and she convinced herself the Emma was right. As all five of them began to talk, Belle found herself becoming more and more comfortable with each word around these girls.

Snow told a few stories about her experiences as a teacher in a classroom with a bunch of fourth graders and some of the funny things they did. Belle looked to Alexandra, Ashley's kid, and she smiled. Ashley let Belle hold the baby for a few minutes as she went to get some of the food James and Shawn were cooking out on the grill.

Belle smirked.

"I have no idea what I am doing," Belle confessed.

"None of us do," Snow told her with a smile, looking at Emma. Belle smirked, trying to keep the baby firmly in her arms. She didn't cry, so Belle thought that was a good thing. Emma told the girls how happy she was to have Henry back in her life.

There was no time to give Belle all the details, but Belle got the feeling that Emma was a remarkable woman, special to Storybrooke. She felt lucky to be a part of the group, and things seemed to be going well. Getting out wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"What's your story?" Ruby asked. "I mean, does Mr. Gold just keep you locked up or what? Has it always been that way?

"Well, no," Belle found herself suddenly shy at her own gold-spun tale. "It started as a deal for the ogre wars. My father traded me for safety of the kingdom, but he didn't want to. I agreed to spend the rest of my life with him, cleaning up the castle."

"My my! I couldn't imagine having to clean up after him!" Ashley said when she returned. Then she gasped.

"Girls, I'm thinking of a game..." she said with a smile.

"Is this the game you told me about?" Belle asked Emma.

"Yep, I think it is."

"Let's play!" Snow said. They got a few looks from the men across the table and they started laughing together.

"Maybe we should go someplace else to play," Ruby suggested. "Hmm, what would be a good spot?"

Emma got an idea, but she wasn't sure. She looked at Belle.

"I don't want to get you in trouble," she said, looking at Belle. "But, can you get us into the pawn shop?"

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby said. "That's perfect! Can you do it Belle?"

"Well, I do have a key..." Belle whispered. "I guess we could. But, Mr. Gold didn't show up yet. I think we should wait."

Emma explained that she could talk to Mr. Hopper so he would know where they were. Belle still wasn't sure.

"He can't get mad if you're in the shop. It's his property, so he can't say you're not safe," Snow said. "Come on, take a little dare."

Belle gave in with a smile.

"Fine, but we can't touch anything," Belle said sincere. "I'm serious."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Few Hours in the Pawn Shop**

Mr. Hopper agreed to watch Henry and tell Mr. Gold where the girls were if he asked, but only if he asked, which Belle knew he probably would. She felt daring being away from Mr. Gold and taking the girls back to the shop. This was not like her, but even though she was nervous, she was excited too.

She opened the pawn shop, and they all sat on the floor. Belle made sure that the door was secure, and then she joined the girls, asking the rules, finding that Emma pretty much explained the whole game to her at Ashley's house.

"I'll start with a question," Snow offered, looking around at the girls. "What was the weirdest thing you found out about your guy?"

Emma answered first.

"When I found out Graham was sleeping with the mayor, I questioned his sanity. He was against her, yet he was having sex with her! He was a contradicting man."

Belle's eyebrows lifted.

"Okay, well I'll go next," Ruby said. "I found out Billy likes to read Covergirl magazines."

"What?" Ashley exclaimed. "No way!" Ruby nodded.

"It was awkward..."

"I'll go," Belle offered shyly.

"This'll be good," Snow said, smiling. Belle smirked.

"The weirdest thing I found out about Mr. Gold I have to say is his obsession with children."

"Why that? Not that he spins straw into gold?" Emma smiled. Ruby laughed.

"No, the children thing is weirder. I know he had a son at one point, but-"

"Gold has a kid?" Emma exclaimed.

"He's gone," Belle said quickly. "I don't know what happened to the boy."

"So it was a son?" Snow questioned. "I never knew that."

"Anyway, maybe something terrible happened, I don't know, but his thing with children is odd," Belle replied. Ashley couldn't agree more, and she would know about that more than any of them.

"Okay, Snow?" Ruby asked.

"Well I certainly can't beat that," Mary Margaret smirked, making Belle laugh. "But Charming, he has this odd habit of being somewhere at the _worst_ time possible."

"_That _is the weirdest thing about him? I wish I could say that," Emma said. "Ashley?"

"I don't know, I really don't have anything. Shawn's pretty normal," Ashley said with a shrug. "If there's something I don't know yet, then I guess I really don't know it."

"Nothing?" Belle asked. Ashely shook her head. "Okay, well I have a question: what is the most romantic thing he's ever done for you? Sex doesn't count!"

"Well, I'm out. The best I got was a kiss," Emma said with a sigh.

"I got secret admirer flowers," Ruby said. "Still don't know who did that so maybe that doesn't count."

"No, it does," Belle confirmed.

Snow told them about the glass casket and what Regina did to her, and then how Charming came and found her, kissing the life back into her when no one else could.

Belle laughed at how sweet Snow's story was. Ashely's moment was when her and Shawn watched the fireworks at the ball for their wedding. They all turned to Belle, and she held a blush.

"Guys, I think Mr. Gold has a sensitive side..." Ashley said, looking around. "You have to tell us Belle."

Belle kept smiling, unable to stop. She then told them her story about how she'd been cleaning the house, trying to pull back the large curtains in Rumpelstiltskin's dark castle. She asked if he had nailed them down, and she pulled on them so hard, she slipped off the ladder, taking the large curtain down on the one side; and of course, when he caught her, and they stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment before he awkwardly set her down.

"Wow," Snow sighed. "That's good."

"Hmm, maybe I should be more clumsy," Ruby told herself with risen eyebrows.

"I never though anyone could love Mr. Gold," Emma said truthfully.

"Well, Rumpelstiltskin is a man of many surprises," Belle explained, no matter how obvious her statement was.

The girls loved getting this new information about Mr. Gold, and Snow began smiling, almost not believing that Mr. Gold had someone like Belle.

"Okay girls," Ruby said. "Now, what happens in pawn shop, _stays_ in the pawn shop... okay?"

"What does that mean?" Belle asked.

"It's like the saying 'what happens in Vagas, stays in Vegas," Ruby said.

Ashley turned to Belle.

"It just means that we don't talk about this stuff outside of the circle, that's all. Don't want any secrets getting out, and besides, it's just for fun," she explained.

Belle agreed to this as did the rest of the girls.

* * *

Henry and Archie began talking about the curse over and over, in fact it was all they could find to talk about. There were many things still left unsaid about the curse, things that no one could explain, not even from the book Henry possessed.

"How do you think August is doing?" Henry asked Archie.

"I don't know," Archie confessed. "If the curse is gone, I think he's supposed to be a real boy, but if he wasn't keeping his end of the bargain...well, magic still may have him trapped in wooden bonds."

Henry looked at the book some more, when something tapped on Archie's shoulder. Long, hard, almost metallic, but he knew what it was.

"Ah, good evening Mr. Gold. Care for a hot dog or some ribs? Shawn's really good at this barbecue stuff," Archie offered.

"Cut the crap, grasshopper. Where's Belle?" Mr. Gold asked, remaining standing. Henry watched Mr. Gold as Archie told him that the girls decided to go somewhere else, and that he overheard of a game they were going to play. When Gold demanded to know exactly where they were, Archie smirked.

"Check your pawn shop," Archie smiled.

"What would they want there?" Gold demanded.

"No idea," Archie smiled, for he'd heard more than just that of their conversation. Henry didn't know exactly what was going on, but Mr. Gold didn't seem very enthused about his Belle disappearing.

"Just take a walk. It's nothing dangerous," Archie confided, turning back to Henry. Mr. Gold glanced around at the party to see that Granny was practically to only woman at this party! The rest were the men, and Shawn had an idea to go down to the bar and shoot some pool because the girls left.

As they flocked to the bar, Henry walked with Archie and Granny back to Granny's house behind the restaurant.

* * *

Mr. Gold was speed walking down the street to his shop, worried about Belle. As he came to the entrance, Ruby spotted him.

"Rumpel alert!" Ruby gasped, and the girls turned as he inserted the key into the shop. Belle was just in the middle of another funny romantic story about roses, when the bell rang at the top of the door.

The girls giggled, and Belle blushed. Snow folded her lips, trying so hard not to laugh at Mr. Gold's expression.

"Were you _worried_?" Ashley asked, smiling, laughing a little. Belle's back was facing Mr. Gold, and he was a little concerned.

"Belle?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" Belle couldn't take it anymore, she let the laughter burst out of her mouth and she turned to see him. Her laugh set off a chain reaction, and all of them were laughing. Mr. Gold just didn't get it.

He was surprised to see Belle laughing, but it made him happy inside to see her laughing.

"What are you ladies doing?" he asked, but Belle just kept laughing, as did Snow and Ruby.

"Oh, nothing. Girl talk," Ashely explained. Mr. Gold's face showed it all: there was absolutely nothing he could say. Emma took advantage of this.

"And now, we're taking her to the bar," Emma said, and Belle was still smiling. Mr. Gold couldn't find the words as Emma opened the door behind him, and the girls poured out of the pawn shop, a few still laughing. Belle gave him a glance, and they left Mr. Gold in his own shop.

He was speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: A Night on the Town**

Life, it was out there, ready for Belle to take on. The technicolor lights twirled in the air around the dance floor, sending the colors behind the bar. Countless bodies surrounded the group of girls, not for the claustrophobic. Ruby was the best dressed, with a short red and black dress on, she was ready to flirt with the guys tonight.

The music almost raged through her ears, with all the strange instruments she'd never heard before, but she didn't find it frightening. She walked through the bar, staying close to Emma for comfort.

There were many couples here, dancing on the floor, and there were even more singles! Belle sat at the bar with Emma and Snow, while Ashley and Ruby grabbed a quick shot glass. Then, the two were dancing on the floor already. Emma was refraining from her job tonight, knowing that only if the situation was dire would she ever step in as sheriff.

Snow ordered a glass of champaign, asking Belle what she wanted tonight. Belle had never had champaign before, so she played it safe ordering some red wine, something she hoped hadn't changed too much with time.

Emma ordered a beer, and the three sat around the bar, trying to talk over the crowd. Belle was in the middle of Emma and Snow. She sipped on the wine, wondering if she should go out to the dance floor.

Ashley came back, saying Ruby was out with the men now, and she didn't want to be a part of that since she was going to get married soon to Shawn. Belle asked if Emma wanted to go up with her and dance.

"Oh...if you want me to, sure," Emma said. "Not really much of a dancer though, I gotta warn you."

"That's okay," Belle replied, and she pulled on her wrists to come out. Emma followed, leaving her drink behind to go out on the dance floor with Belle.

Emma took both of Belle's hands and they twisted back and forth, just worrying about having fun. They made up their own steps, no matter how ridiculous they were, no one cared. Belle felt herself loosening up the more she moved to the music. Emma noticed she was feeling the beat.

"Do you know this song?" Emma yelled.

"No!" Belle yelled in reply, smiling. She was having a lot of fun.

Ruby watched from afar with the guy she'd been flirting with currently, relieved the girl was finally living.

* * *

A few hours later however, Belle was still Belle. She asked Emma if she could take her home, for she was getting tired and wished to return to Rumpelstiltskin's arms. Emma gladly obliged, and the two bid farewell for now to the rest of the group.

Emma hadn't had one too many, in fact she only had that one beer. Belle sat in the passengers seat.

"Did you have fun?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I did," Belle confessed. "More than what I thought. Don't know how well Rumpelstiltskin will like that."

"You were out with us, so you were safe. You seem fine, you didn't have too much to drink, I saw you. He'll be okay," Emma said. Belle then started to laugh.

"I still can't get over his face when we walked out of the shop," she said, then straightening herself. "I think he'll forgive him. He didn't want me to get out, but I fight him sometimes."

"You fight because you care," Emma said, and that made Belle think for a few moments.

"Hey, you're right!" Belle exclaimed. "Thanks Emma. You've been a great help to me." Emma pulled up in front of Mr. Gold's house, and Belle looked a little nervous.

"You want me to go with you?" Emma said, but Belle shook her head quickly.

"I'll be fine."

"If anything happens, stop by Snow's. You're always welcome."

"Thank you. Bye Emma, and thank you for tonight," Belle said, grabbing her book and walking back up the porch steps. Emma drove away.

* * *

Belle walked into the house, closing the door softly behind her and hanging up her coat. She found Mr. Gold sitting on the couch by the fireplace, his cane off to the side. Belle was a little nervous.

"Rumpelstiltskin..." Belle said. "I'm sorry for going off. I know you said-"

"Did you have a good time?" Mr. Gold said, turning to her, but she knew that look in his eyes.

His eyes nearly swelled with tears, she knew one was bound to fall eventually. Rumpel knew he'd have to let Belle out eventually, he just wasn't ready for it to be tonight.

"Yes," Belle replied simply.

Mr. Gold stood up and Belle walked over to him, giving him a hug because she wanted one just as bad. He embraced her with both hands, not really needing the cane anymore since the magic. He'd just been so used to keeping it with him, he didn't go anywhere without it.

"But hey, I love you," Belle said. "I just feel like I should get out with the girls sometimes."

"I understand, but Belle, please understand, if anythin' happened to you-" the tears began in his eyes. Belle released him.

"I wish I could kiss you," she confessed. Mr. Gold knew that his power prevented that from ever happening.

"One day you will, I promise. There's just something I have to do," Mr. Gold told her. "I'd like to kiss you too...believe me, Belle, I would."

Belle didn't quite understand, but she tried to persuade him to try because he resisted last time but still enjoyed himself.

"Belle, I can't keep resisting you," Mr. Gold confessed. "I love you too much."

Belle kissed as close as she could to his lips softly, sighing, wishing, dreaming she could just kiss him like Snow and Charming, Ashley and Shawn, and as Emma and Graham probably did. She'd kissed him once, and it was one of their best moments. They both wanted that again.

Rumpelstiltskin gave into her, telling her they could kiss only once tonight. Belle wanted to make sure it was perfect, so she leaned in close, went up on the balls of her feet, and kissed him as she always wanted to. Rumpel returned her favor, wishing he could settle himself above her on the couch at that very moment; but, as soon as he felt his face alter, he pulled away, grudgingly. His face returned to the Dark One.

"See? You can do it," Belle reassured him.

"Just not for too long. That was very hard Belle," Rumpelstiltskin told her, shaking his head. "But, I am not unhappy." She smirked, wrapping her arms around him.

Belle yawned, saying she was tired and that she was going up to her room to sleep for the rest of the night. It was almost one in the morning, after all, so Rumpelstiltskin decided to follow her. Just as she reached the guest room where she was residing, he reached out and touched her shoulder, making her turn around.

"Why don't you come with me tonight?" he offered, gesturing to his doorway where a king-sized bed took its place along the far wall. She could already see the gold, egyptian cotton sheets that lay folded neatly over the rose red bedding with golden thread to match the sheets.

Belle smiled. "I'd be happy to...did you spin that thread yourself?"

Rumpel smiled in return.

"Why yes I did. Took a few hours to convince the tailor it wasn't real but yes, that is my thread," he explained. They entered the room, and Belle thought to change first. She couldn't go to sleep in her heavy sweatshirt, so when she returned from her room, she wore a simple dark blue nightgown that extended to the floor. At first, he mistook it for a dress, but then he realized there was no tight corset attached to it.

He himself was fully clothed with a very light shirt that was brown in color with matching pants. Belle laughed softly, wondering something as she saw him standing there, showing a little of his gold-dusted skin on his chest.

"What is so funny, dearie?" he asked, pulling back his side of the covers.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe-" she didn't want to finish the sentence.

"If maybe what?" He laid himself into bed and sat up, turning on a lamp. Belle hit the main light switch before she joined him.

"If maybe you still had all your other clothing..." then she laughed a little more.

"Why do you ask such a thing?"

"Just wondering if you kept the leather and the crocodile-skinned jacket," Belle said quietly, then laughing to herself.

"But of course I kept it! That jacket was my very best. How else was I supposed to use Captain Hook's request?" Rumpelstiltskin asked. Belle shook her head, coming in closer so she could lean against her beast.

He wrapped one arm around her, turning out the light, but the moon shone into the bedroom. Rumpelstiltskin could still see her figure, and he held her so she could rest her head on his left shoulder.

"I love you." She said in the darkness, bringing about that light she always had.

"I love you too, Belle," he told her, grasping her closer to him. "And I will never let you go again."


End file.
